The present inventions are related to systems and methods for detecting and/or decoding information, and more particularly to systems and methods for out of order processing in a data processing system.
Various data transfer systems have been developed including storage systems. Such data transfer systems involve writing encoded information to a storage medium, and later at the direction of a host transferring data from the storage medium and decoding the transferred information. The data decoding is done with a data processing circuit that may include one or more data detector circuits and one or more data decoder circuits that process information with the processed information then being passed to the directing host. The data transferred to the directing host is often transferred in a relatively large block of data from which the directing host can access relevant portions. In some cases, the data processing circuit is unable to converge on the originally written data set, and must perform one or more retries in an attempt to obtain the originally written data. Such retries can substantially delay transfer of a data block from the data processing circuit to the host.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for data processing.